


White Carnations

by maisymousebabey



Series: Darkiplier and Wilford Oneshots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Damien also has a limp, Damien is one flustered boy, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, It took me 20 million years to find it, Jims are there!! They're adorable and cute, M/M, Memories, Squirrels, Stealing, They steal flowers, William teases Damien by calling him "my lady" a couple times, and creaky joints, this was based off of a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisymousebabey/pseuds/maisymousebabey
Summary: Damien and William share a moment in Mark's garden,Which Wilford vaguely recalls, many years later.---Hey so! This story is loosely (very loosely) based off of a tumblr text post by @alcordraws !Please go check out their tumblr and support their artwork <3





	White Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. 
> 
> All my proof readers were offline or asleep and I really wanted to upload this before I went on Holiday so. 
> 
> I hope it's alright dhdhhd

William sighed, gazing out happily over the gardens of his childhood home, feeling the light spring breeze wash over him, bristling his hairs in the thick moustache which proudly sat upon his upper lip. He loved seeing the gardens in spring, they were always full to the brim with flowers, from roses to marigolds, that were so carefully taken care of by the groundskeeper. The Colonel could never get sick of the sight, beautiful colors, bursting with an energy that could only be described as some kind of Springtime bliss. 

“It really is quite beautiful, isn’t it?” William glanced over, his already large grin widening as his gaze fell upon the suited man standing next to him, clutching his cane in one hand, using it to support himself. The Colonel chuckled, before reaching out his arm, slinging it around Damien’s shoulder and pulling him close, nearly knocking the mayor over with the suddenness of the friendly gesture. Wil opened his mouth, before pausing, narrowly avoiding speaking without thinking. It was on the tip of his tongue, the urge to say that the flowers weren’t as beautiful as his friend, but instead he said. “They always are, Damien! Each year they seem to get more beautiful than the last.” 

Damien smiled, relaxing slightly in Wil’s hold, though the grip on his silver tipped cane never loosened. “Say, old chap, how about we go and steal a few to make a bouquet for your office? You could use a bit more colour in there!” The mayor shook his head, raising an eyebrow as he spoke. “I don’t believe Mark would appreciate us stealing from his garden,” Damien clearly looked like he was going to continue, but Wil interrupted him with a scoff. “Come now! It’s as much my garden as it is his at this point! I’m sure Mark wouldn’t care if we swiped a few.” 

“Wil-” “Bully!” 

The Colonel called out, interrupting Damien, before he could protest. Wil began making his way down the stairs of the courtyard, dragging the mayor along by the hold on his shoulder. Damien let out an undignified squeak, making his pale cheeks flush a light pink, before quickly lifting his cane off of the ground, allowing his friend to somewhat aggressively lead him over towards the flowerbeds, which would soon become victims of their heinous crime, much to Damien’s - and inevitably Mark’s - disapproval. 

“Hmm..” Once in front of the flowers, Wil let go of Damien, allowing the Mayor to adjust his cane as the Colonel leaned down, inspecting the flowers closely. Trying to see which ones would be the best for his best friend. Damien smiled softly, carefully lowering his cane into the cobblestone paths that went through the garden, steadying himself on top of it. “How about.. This one?” With a quick flourish of the Colonel’s wrist, he quickly plucked a flower, a white carnation from its spot among the otherwise colorful flowers. “I believe it’ll go quite well with your suit!” William held up the flower to Damien, doing a mock curtsey as he presented it to the mayor. Damien took it in his hand, while seeming to be holding back a small laugh. 

If it weren’t for the green stem, William swore that the white petals of the flower would’ve disappeared against his friends pale skin, seeing as the mayor’s skin was nearly as white as a brand new bed sheet. It made the Colonel chuckle. 

“What is it?” Damien cocked his head, raising his eyebrow as William chuckled. “Oh it’s nothing, old chap. I was just thinking that the flower you’re holding is nearly the same color as your skin! You really do need to go outside more, to stop looking like some formally dressed ghost.” He stood back up, grinning as he lightly elbowed Damien, nudging him just a little. “Oh really? Well, Wil, this may come as a surprise to someone who spends all his time adventuring, but my job does involve a lot of sitting in an office and doing paperwork.” Wil huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Which is exactly why we’re committing our little act of thievery here! Your office needs some colour, which is exactly what I shall provide.” 

Damien hummed, turning the white flower over in his palm, inspecting it for just a second before William reached out, plucking it out from his hold. “Allow me!” The colonel then put a hand on Damien’s waist, pulling him close, chests nearly touching. He then moved that hand, using it to lift up the left lapel of the mayors suit, proceeding to carefully thread the steam through the neatly made hole, which was typically for pins. Once it was all the way through, Wil tucked the stem behind the lapel and took a step back, smiling proudly at now nice the white flower looked against the black suit. 

“There we go!” He glanced up at Damien, a bit taken back by the flushed expression on the mayors face. Though Damien quickly nodded, a glint of satisfaction in his eyes as he smiled down at the flower. “It looks lovely, thank you Wil.” 

William responded with a bow, grinning as he took Damien’s hand and lightly kissing it’s back. “Anything for you, m’lady.” 

It took Damien a few seconds to process what had just happened, before he let out a snort, trying to hold back his laughter as he pulled away his hand, holding it to his chest. “Wil!” 

“What? Worried we’ll get caught? Oh the humanity! I can picture it on the news now, front page headline! Mayor caught having torrid affair with esteemed Colonel!” William got back up, chuckling as he pretended to faint. Damien just lifted his cane, lightly hitting Wil’s ankle with it. It wasn’t enough to hurt. If anything, it was just a light tap against the thick material of the army boots that Wil always wore. “It’s.. Just highly inappropriate, Wil.” 

“Come now! Don’t act like you don’t like it.” William winked, clearly joking. Though, the completely flustered expression across Damien’s now red face made all the teasing 100% worth it. “William! I-I..” Damien stutterd, stumbling over his words out of embarrassment, trying to string together a sentence. “Come on, let’s just get some more flowers and head back inside..” 

“Look who’s eager to commit thievery now!” William let out a joyous laugh, greatly enjoying how flustered he was able to make one of his best friends. 

Damien took one of Wil’s hands, rolling his eyes as he lead the Colonel over to another flower bed for them to pillage. Damien handed Wil his cane, entrusting his friend to carry it for a bit while he crouched down low, wincing a bit. Wil swore he could hear Damien’s joints crack and pop as he moved. It always spooked the Colonel a little bit, to hear these weird noises coming from his friends body every time he so much as bent at the knees. “Now.. Let’s see..” Damien hummed, taking in a deep breath, enjoying the smell of these freshly grown flowers. 

Wil smiled, taking in the sight of his close friend. It was always nice to see him go outside every now and again, instead of wasting away his days being locked up in his office. Just the sight of Damien, crouched down in his expensive suit and intensely inspecting the flowers bought a warm feeling to the Colonel’s body. 

He turned around, gazing out across the trees which surrounded Markiplier manor. If it weren’t for the sheer height of the home, it would remain hidden underneath the impressive trees. The spring breeze went through the courtyard as he took a step, humming as the leaves rustled from the wind. He held Damien’s cane in both hands, clutching it to his chest to keep it safe, as the Colonel did anytime Damien trusted him with the cane. 

“Wil!” Damien called out, prompting Wil too quickly turn around, worried that something may have happened. 

However, the sight of Damien carefully making his way towards him, a bouquet of white, blue, pink and red flowers held together by his hold on their stems. “Look at them! Aren’t they lovely?” He held them out to Wil, as if offering the Colonel a bouquet, the same way a man might do so to the lady he was attempting to woo. 

“They’re very nice Damien. Very beautiful.. Though..” He paused as Damien got closer. Wil glanced down, eyeing the faint limp in the Mayor’s right leg. In a rare moment of carelessness, even for the often impulsive Colonel, he dropped Damien’s cane, letting it fall to the cobblestone path. Before he reached out, suddenly lifting Damien up in his arms, sweeping him off of his feet, holding him bridal style. “William!” The mayor cried out, quickly clutching onto the Colonel with one arm, holding the stolen bouquet close to his chest with the other. “They aren’t quite as beautiful as you, M’lady!” William teased, watching with delight as Damien’s face flushed. “William, put me down this instant-” 

Before Damien could protest further, William just lifted him up higher and spun around with the flustered Mayor in his arms. Making Damien chuckle, though it soon turned into a full on laugh as he clung onto Wil, hoping he wouldn’t fall. 

Things eventually slowed down. Wil still held Damien in his arms with ease, carrying the mayor like he weighed nothing. A few petals from the stolen flowers had fallen during their ‘tomfoolery’, but neither man seemed bothered. 

They stayed still for a bit, both still holding onto each other. Faces flushed from both laughter and embarrassment as they gazed into eachothers eyes. Unspoken feelings buzzed through their minds, not quite being able to become verbal.

Wil opened his mouth to speak, though, someone spoke first. 

“Having fun, are we?” Mark called out from atop of the stairs, followed by a giggle from none other then Celine, who stood at Mark’s side, holding onto his arm. 

Wil chuckled in response as he carefully lowered Damien down to his feet, keeping a supportive hand on his friends shoulder until he had grabbed his cane. Damien was the one who spoke up first. “I suppose you could call it that.” Wil nodded in agreement, lightly patting Damien’s shoulder before pulling his hand back, placing both of them on his own hips. “We were having the time of our lives!” He was exaggerating, of course. But in the moment that Damien had been a flustered and laughing wreck in his arms had felt so wonderful. So natural. William shook his head, pushing away the thought. 

“Well,” Celine began as she shifted, making the silver engagement ring on her finger glint in the sunlight. Just the sight of it make Wil’s mood plummet. But he forced a smile, nodding along. “It’s currently time for lunch, though, me and Mark were thinking of taking a dip in the pool afterwards. Care to join us?” 

“Ah! The pool! Of course, let’s go Damien!” He put a hand on Damien’s back, quickly leading him back over to the stairs. The suddenness of it caused the mayor to drop a few flowers, leaving them laying on the path. “Wil! Slow down-” 

“Bully!” He cried out in excitement, leading Damien up the stairs. Causing both Mark and Celine to laugh, before the group of four made their way back into the manor for lunch. 

\--- 

Wilford stared up at the midday sky, taking in the glimpses of the beautiful cloudless baby blue that filled the sky to the brim, yet Wil could only see glimpses of the sky through the thick canopy of green leaves above his head. 

His focus on the sky was stolen away, instead shifting to the eager, almost nonsensical chatter of the two twins that were walking, well, more wobbling and crawling alongside him. 

Wilford smiled, practically reveling in the childlike innocence that the Jim’s possessed. It never failed to make him grin. 

C.J pointed his camera down at a squirrel on the grassy floor, while R.J crouched down, holding his microphone to the squirrel’s mouth. “What is it Squirrel? What do you wish to communicate? Shall you lead us to the treasure which lays among the trees of this forest?? Speak now!!” R.J shoved the mic into the Squirrel’s face, nearly hitting the poor thing with it. The squirrel squeaked twice into the Mic, making both Jim’s gasp as it ran off. “Jim! It’s getting away!” “I know Jim!” “Come on Jim!” “Let’s go!” 

They both quickly ran, carrying their equipment with ease as the twins chased down the squirrel. Continuing to call out each other’s names as they did. 

Wilford chuckled, glancing around to see King trailing a little bit behind. He was supposed to be their guide through the woods, but with the Jim’s continuous running off, King ended up slowing himself down to stay at the back of the group, speaking to a few squirrels which rested on his cloaked shoulders and crown. 

“Wil!” A voice suddenly called out from behind him, followed by the sound of footsteps. “Look at them! Aren’t they lovely?” Wilford turned around, only to see a man in a pristine black suit running towards him. He had slicked back hair and brown eyes, filled with a happy look. Without thinking, Wilford responded with: “They’re very nice Damien.” He smiled, though the confused look on Damien’s face suddenly made much more sense, when Wil realised that the suited man holding a bunch of freshly picked flowers was Bim, his apprentice. Wilford frowned, knitting his eyebrows together. 

Given the look on Bim’s face, Wil wasn’t the only confused one here. “..Wilford? Who’s Damien?” 

Wilford racked his brain, trying to recall something. It was faint, the glimpse of a man with a cane and a white flower tucked into his suit. But as soon as the thought came to mind, it slipped away as quickly as it had appeared. 

All Wilford could do was shake his head and while looking at Bim with genuine confusion on his usually energetic features, he spoke. 

“..I haven’t the faintest clue.”


End file.
